knightsoftherosefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
The Knights of the Rose combat system is turn-based. Units are arranged in squadrons prior to battle, and then take turns fighting each other automatically. Each battle costs 1 military order. You must battle on the world map in order to progress through the game to rescue the Princess. Rewards from battle can include gold, experience, equipment, crafting materials, and other special items. Organization Success in battle is determined by a number of factors: Troops Troops are composed of Heroes and Soldiers. Heroes determine the troop type and strength of troops in combat. When organizing a squad you select which hero leads the troop. Soldiers act as that troop's "health." As troops are damaged in battle, they will lose soldiers until they are eventually defeated. The amount of soldiers in a troop is determined by the hero's "Leadership" stat. As heroes level up, they will increase their leadership, meaning they can lead more soldiers into battle. Classes Knights of the Rose uses a rock-paper-scissors approach to classes. Placing the correct class of heroes in opposition to the enemy will maximize the effectiveness of the attack *Cavalry has an advantage over infantry *Infantry has an advantage over spearmen *Spearmen has an advantage over cavalry Additionally ranged troops include Marksmen and Mages. These units will deal the same damage to all other classes, but are often more vulnerable and operate better from a distance. Placement Troop placement determines which troops will face off and in what order they will attack. Troops in the front row will attack first, going from top to bottom, continuing through the back row. Attacks alternate between Defender and Attacker, starting with the defender. Additionally, ranged weapons and magic attacks have greater strength when attacking from the back (ie positions 7-9). At the beginning of the game, you can only place two troops in a squad. As you increase your castle's level, more troops can be added. Warnings Occasionally you may see warnings on or from your troops before battle, letting you know that there is more you could do to optimize your troops. *No Equipment! - Your hero is either missing a weapon or armor or both. You should equip them with something to ensure maximum battle capabilities. *Low Equipment! - Your hero's equipment is old and could use an upgrade. *Low Skill! - Your hero's Skill is low. Find Skill Cards to upgrade their skill. Battle Attack Order Positioning is key in deciding when troops attack. Attack order starts from the top of the front row of the defending squad, moving down and back, alternating between defender and attacker. If a troop is absent from a numbered position, the next attack does NOT go to the next numbered troop on that side. Instead, the attack goes to the next numbered unit on the other side. This screenshot shows an example of turn order according to positioning. Note that because the defending side does not have a third troop in their front row, the attacking side gets both the fourth and fifth turns. Skills Skills are special attacks that can be executed once a unit has filled its skill meter. The skill meter fills one block every time the unit attacks or is attacked. After the three blocks of the gauge are filled, the unit will do use its skill on its next attack. Skills are determined by the unit's troop type. Some of the early skills in the game include: *Crescent Slash: Used by Broad Swordsmen (Infantry). Deals damage over time. *Charge: Used by Rangers (Cavalry). Damages troops in the row behind the target as well. Chance to stun enemy units. *Double Strike: Used by Halberdiers (Spearmen). Troop attacks twice. *Arrow Shower: Used by Archers (Marksmen). Damages all troops within a column. *Arcane Missile: Used by Sorcerers (Mages). Powerful attack that increases with distance. *Ram: Used by Rodeleros (Spearman). Deals increased damage and pushes enemies into the back (if there is room). Victory and Defeat The battle ends once all troops on one side are defeated. The Victory or Defeat screen will show: *How many soldiers you lost and how many are wounded. Wounded soldiers can fight again after being healed at the hospital in your land. *Your battle score. To get a good score use low level heroes and have few losses. *XP and money rewards. *XP gained by heroes. After winning a battle, you can opt to fight that battle again automatically for a specified number of times. This is useful for trying to find equipment, items, or earning experience and gold. Category:Number of troops